Houh S'lehiel
Name: Houh S'lehiel First Appearance: "Discrimination" born:??? Relatives:??? Groups: none Position: none Personality Houh is the type of person to do what he wants. He hates being told not to do something and will often sneak around a person to do it anyways. He has a cunning mind and keen intellect. He's quite intelligent as most would encounter when talking with him. He loves old television, enjoying the old classics, like Lassie, Flipper, and Red Skelton. He eats just about anything, resulting in nickels, pennies, wood chips, all the way to fine cuisine, escargo, and pizza. He has no preference is a person is male or female, man or animal. In his eyes, everyone is inferior to himself. He enjoys trying to communicate with the human species to find out more about them. Abilities Flight- As Spoken, Houh's large dragon-like wings give him the property of flight. He can fly with these wings and carry one more person who weighs less than he does. If the person or object weighs more, he cannot fly and must land as soon as possible or his wings will give out. Vibrant Crescent Scythe- A scythe that Houh can summon from his own demonic presence. The scythe is taller than him, standing about 6'6. It gives off a pale hue, as if the scythe is otherworldly, as if it's made out of what one would imagine a ghost would be made of. The scythe cannot harm humans. It can last for five rounds(five user based posts) and can cleave demons in half. It gleams in moonlight, making it warp a bit, growing stronger according to the phases of the moon. He can't summon it on a new moon. Improved Defense- Houh's body has steel fused into it, giving him a harder body. His body can be harmed, but it usually requires a blessed blade to cut him. He can use the grafted areas to defend himself from other steel-like objects, such as pipes or swords. Plot overview Houh was born in hell, to Beelzebub himself. The Demon Lord raised Houh as his own child, teaching him all that was evil and what not and to never back down from a bet. He grew up as pure evil incarnate and the Demon Lord was proud. At all the corporate events of the great Credit Card companies, he'd show Houh off to his clients whose souls he stole for them to have riches beyond belief. Houh was never into soul collecting, but his father wanted him to take on the family business. Houh was prized for his noble lineage by other demons, often the target of assassination or kidnapings, as that's what demons do to get ahead. They use blackmail and bribery. Sneaky sneaky demons. But yes, he was targeted in Demon School and out. Demon School was the worse. He was always looked upon with respect. He wanted to be normal like everyone else, but his Noble Blood deterred that from the fellow student demons. He graduated from Demon Elementary and went to Demon Mid-High and finally, some of Demon High. Demon High was a unique experience. He learned of lust and seduction, having been lured by the school's Succubi. Beautiful demons who showed interest in his noble blood. He was the object of lust by the females and envy by the males. One day though, a demon made a bet with Houh. "I bet you couldn't live amongst humans for more than a full school year!" Houh, having been taught to never back down, took the bet and left the demon world. What he didn't know was that he wouldn't be able to come back unless he died while still being a sinner and uncorrupted by truths and love. RP Sample: The tires squealed as the metallic hulk screeched to a slamming stop, slamming into the white metal behemoth in front of it. The crunching noise as end met end was sickening to hear. Ringing buzzed in the male's ears. Was he dead? Upon opening his eyes, the man realized he had survived the accident. It seemed to be a miracle. He staggers slowly and gets out of the car, ignoring all means of self-injury. The woman inside the other vehicle. He needed to make sure she was alright. With determination, he made his way across the wreck and stood neck to the woman's car. The side was caved in a good six inches. The woman looked scared witless. He walks over to the passenger side of the car and motions for the woman to roll her window down. "Ma'am.. Are you alright.." A nod came from her as she nodded, almost sobbing from fear. She was fine, just startled and scared. He took the necessary precautions to call in for an ambulance anyways, not feeling any pain. He shook off the numbing sensation at his collarbone, figuring it was from the seatbelt. He'd live, and wanted to make sure the woman was safe. Category:Characters: Students